(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoplastic resin composition having excellent impact resistance, chemical resistance, moldability, dimensional stability and appearance of molded articles made therefrom. This composition of the present case can be widely utilized as materials for industrial parts, electrical and electronic machine parts, automobile parts and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with regard to the engineering plastics, new additional functions are demanded, and various attempts have been made to satisfy the. One of them is a composition comprising a combination of plural engineering plastics, and this composition has features of the respective plastics and is known as a polymer alloy.
For example, an alloy of an ABS resin and an aromatic polyester resin is known, and this alloy intends to make up for bad chemical resistance which is the drawback of the ABS resin by the use of the aromatic polyester resin and additionally aims at providing heat resistance. According to another viewpoint, it is contemplated that the impact resistace of the aromatic polyester resin is improved by the ABS resin. In like manner, an alloy comprising the ABS resin and a polyamide resin and remaining features thereof can also be conceived.
However, the two resins of the ABS resin and the aromatic polyester resin are difficult to disperse into each other, and Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 51-42794 indicates that the ABS resin cannot be mixed with the aromatic polyester resin when the amount of the ABS resin becomes 10% by weight or more based on the weight of the aromatic polyester resin. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 60-63250 discloses a dispersion improvement manner in which a modified polyolefin is additionally used together. This manner can improve the compatibility between both the resins, but betterment of stiffness, impact resistance, heat distortion temperature and the like of the mixture is insufficient.
On the other hand, there is no example of mixing the ABS resin with the polyamide, and if the compatibility between both the resins is improved, a useful material can be supplied.